What I Would Do For Your Love
by RiviaraAvelle137
Summary: Chapter 1 When Ryou is desperate to show Bakura that he loves him. But for the past Bakura had been with Marik and Malik. Will Ryou do something a little rash to get Bakuras attention and to show him he's not all that weak? RxR Humor, action, and a li
1. What I would do for you

Me: Hey peoples!

Ryou: This story came to her head randomly so this might be short

Me: Do you really want to die?

Ryou: uhhhh no?

Me: Then shut-up while you're a head

Ryou: Ok gotcha…. First off though egyptainfiredragon doesn't own yu-gi-oh

Me: If I did I would make Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Kaiba, and Mokuba the main characters and I would kill Joey and Tea ASAP! Ok im done start the fic and enjoy

Ryou looked down at his feet as he walked silently home. He didn't know what to do. Bakura now was like permanently staying with Marik, Malik, and Isis. Ryou was now home alone. What could be worst? He loved Bakura but no… It seemed Bakura would never love him. He knew Bakura would never love him he was weak. Or so Bakura led him to believe. If only Ryou could prove to Bakura that he was not all that weak and defenseless.

Ryou stopped to think about how he could prove that to Bakura. He looked around. The road was deserted the time being around midnight. He saw a few stores. At the end of the street he saw the Domino City Mall. It was closed now. Then he saw Kaiba corp. over the buildings. Kind of hard to miss a tall pointed building.

"Bakura right now would be thinking about-" Ryou stopped himself wide eye

He now knew how he could prove to Bakura he could stick up for himself that he wasn't weak or defenseless. It was the perfect plan and he had everything he needed for the job. Ryou stood straight up like Bakura would.

"I'm going to rob the mall and then Kaiba corp." Ryou said softly to himself "then Bakura might accept me."

He then ran to his house. Bakura left all his equipment at Ryou's house when he left a week ago. This was perfect he's seen Bakura doing this many times. Bakura also made him try it once teaching him how to move around the guards/police how to avoid the security cameras, and actually taught him some athletic moves like how to back bend. He could use a few moves that he learned from gym, computer class, and somewhat of math. Distance would be important.

'This is going to be fun.' Ryou thought

He stopped at the front door. Did he actually think that? Was he turning into Bakura himself? Oh well if Bakura wanted someone more like himself then so be it. Ryou unlocked the door walked in and re-locked it. He walked to the kitchen grabbed a piece of paper and sat the table.

"To make a to do list." Ryou said to himself

He wrote 'To do' at the top of the paper and then labeled in the margin the number one. Then he started to tap his pencil impatiently. What would he do first he couldn't just go off and rob the mall no first he had to explore the mall find a vent that leads to the roof or some way to get in. He wrote next to the one 'Go shopping at mall and pay attention to where they put scenery and/or attractions in the middle of the walkway.' He then wrote a two under the one. What would be the second thing? He then wrote 'Gather Bakura's stuff and take what I would need and learn how to handle the stuff he has ex: knives.' That was a start and all he could think of. He folded neatly and tightly so no one could open it if found.

He then decided he would eat then go to bed. Since it was a Friday… No technically Saturday since it was now 12:48am. Any way he didn't have school. The mall opened at 9am. He then got a plan and took out the piece of paper and carefully unfolded it and wrote towards the end of the paper 'Get there to the mall at 8:30am to watch the guard put in the security code.' He then re-folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

He felt dumb for a moment. He's never robbed anything in his life now all of a sudden he's going to rob a mall! Sometimes he wondered if he would go to the grave for Bakura. Sometimes it was no, when he was angry with him. Most of the time it's yes. Actually it was always yes no matter what. Ryou decided not to get anything to eat he had to get up early in the morning so it was best to go straight to bed.

Ryou walked to his bedroom and changed into some pajamas. He then crawled into bed and quietly fell asleep while the adrenaline builded up about the next days plan

Me: I think I did pretty well on that it took me only an hour to write it

Bakura: Is Ryou really going to do that?

Me: Yup I have already planned everything but im always open for suggestions

Bakura: why?

Me: Because the people who read it can predict what can happen or what they want to happen so they can help me because I write as I go so if someone gives me a good suggestion I don't have to change the whole thing

Bakura: W/e

Me: Reviews please and thank you 2 reviews equal next chapter because 5 is too many thanks again


	2. Ryou's new personality

Me: Hey I got 3 reviews!

Ryou: You should be proud

Me: I am I thank Kotori-chan, Sami Ryou's Hikari, KuraiBakuFan, and my first reviewer for this fic ChaosMaiden! Thanks! Now on with the fic… Ok and yes Ryou does go through with it but it might be in the next chapter but guest who Ryou runs into at the mall? I'm not telling you but you can read it

Chapter 2 Ryous new personality

Ryou woke up the next day at 7. He quickly got around to go to the mall. He was done around 8:00. He then grabbed his money and grabbed a pair of binoculars and ran to the mall. He arrived at 8:15 out of breath and stood behind a tree across from the mall. He looked at the mall it wasn't opened yet. He waited for the security person to come. When the person did come Ryou took out the binoculars. As the person entered the security numbers Ryou stored them to his memory. When the person was inside he wrote the numbers down 883-5295-162-3726. A long security code probably phone numbers for an easier way of remembering the numbers.

He sat down under the tree and started to think. This is a way to show Bakura he could be like him so Bakura might like him. What's another way? Changing his wardrobe would be one. How about getting his ears pierced? Yeah he would get his ears pierced that would be better and maybe a tattoo! Of like a dragon or a wolf. That would be good. But where would he get the tattoo? On his arm? Marik had one on his back… If it counts. He looked at his watch 8:57. The mall will be opening soon. He through the binoculars into the tree. And went and stood by the door. The security guard came and un-locked the door again.

Ryou walked in. He first walked through the entire mall and tried to memorize the directory. By that time a lot of people were in the mall already. He then decided to stop and do a little shopping then memorize the mall again. He looked at the shops he was near. A tattoo shop was near so he went there.

When he walked in the guy at the counter looked at him weird.

"What can I do for you?" He asked

Ryou walked up to the counter.

"I want to get a tattoo." Ryou said

"Of?" The guy said

"…. A dragon?" Ryou said

"A dragon." The guys said

"Is there a problem with a dragon?" Ryou asked

"Can you be more specific than 'a dragon'?" The guy said

Ryou thought for a minute.

"A dragon with flames." He said

"Ok." The guy said then turned around and went through some books

He grabbed a black book with a dragon on the front with fire on it. He handed it to Ryou.

"That's every tattoo we do with dragons and flames." He said

Ryou opened the book and was greeted with a furious purple dragon with red fire on its body. It crept Ryou out so he quickly turned the page. He looked at all the tattoos until he found the one he liked. It was a black dragon with red eyes. Its mouth was opened showing its razor sharp teeth. Its body was circled behind it. It was surround with a dark purple flames that went every which way.

"This is the one I want." Ryou said pointing to the picture

The guy looked at it.

"Alright take this book and go behind that curtain," The guy said pointing to a black curtain in the corner "Show this to the guy behind there and tell him where you want it."

Ryou nodded and took the book and went behind the curtain. A guy with as many tattoos as Ryou could count was leaning back in a chair. The guy leaned forward when he noticed Ryou.

"What do you want done?" The guy asked

Ryou showed him the picture. The guy looked at it and examined it as if it were a work of art he was going to recreate.

"Alright then sit down here." The guy said and then gestured to the chair next to him

Ryou sat down as the guy got some things together.

"Where do you want this tattoo?" The guy asked when he was done

"My arm." Ryou said pulling up his right sleeve

"Ok." The guy said

He picked up this needle looking thing and started the tattoo. Ryou bit his lower lip when it went in and out of his skin. It took little over an hour to complete the tattoo. Ryou paid then went out. He looked at the tattoo. It was stained red with his blood. Ryou found the nearest bathroom to wash it off. While he was he felt like throwing up from the sight of the blood.

He walked out and went into the nearest clothing shop. Bakura wore a lot of muscle shirt and baggy pants or pants that were too tight. Most of the time he dressed as if he were in a gang. (a/n: I'm making this up as I go so deal with it! Back to our regularly scheduled program uhh story) Ryou looked for muscle shirts. He found some but a lot of them were too big for him. He found a red muscle shirt that looked small enough for him. Then he looked for pants. He didn't want to wear a pair that was to tight so he went for the baggy type.

He found some baggy pants that had an army print on them. It looked about his size. He put the red muscle shirt back since it didn't match and found an army print muscle shirt. He tried them on and it fitted pretty well. He changed back and checked out.

He went back to the bathroom and changed his clothes and took off the tags. He pitched his old clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked completely different! Amazing what a change of clothes and a tattoo can do! Nobody in his school will recognize him. He made a mental note to go over to Yugi's later.

He walked out and decided to sit down for a moment. When he sat down he decided to do what Bakura does and cross his legs and arm. He felt just like Bakura. He couldn't help but smile and laugh to himself. He felt so cool for a moment, until:

"Oh my ra Ryou is that you!" Someone laughed

Ryou looked over. Just what he needed. There stood none other than Bakura and Marik. Bakura was laughing while Marik tried not to.

"Uhh… Hi Bakura" Ryou said

"What are you wearing?" Bakura said

Marik walked to the other side of Ryou.

"Bakura come see this," Marik said "Ryou got a tattoo."

Ryou had totally forgot about the tattoo until Marik pointed it out. Bakura walked to Marik and grabbed Ryou's arm.

"Nice tattoo I'm surprised you got one." Bakura said

"Well I did." Ryou said and pulled his arm away from Bakura

"Someone's acting different." Marik said and sat down next to Ryou

"Got a problem with that?" Ryou asked

Marik smirked.

"Not really should I?" Marik said

"I don't know you tell me." Ryou said back

Marik was quiet for a moment. Did Ryou go to far? He was just thinking of what Bakura would say back. Marik then busted out laughing.

"Well I'll say Ryou here has gotten himself a new personality." Marik said laughing

Bakura on the other hand wasn't, he seemed deep in thought but only Ryou noticed. Though he didn't say anything.

"What are you guys doing here at the mall?" Ryou asked

"We were here to with Malik, ra knows why, but he went off somewhere and we don't know where." Marik said

"Try 'Imports Channel'." Ryou said

"Why?" Marik said

"Because Imports Channel is basically swords and daggers." Ryou said

"Logical," Marik said "Come on Bakura"

"What ever, see ya around Ryou." Bakura said walking off

"Bye Ryou." Marik said following Bakura

Ryou watched them go off. Bakura didn't seem to care about his new look or anything. Ryou sighed. He guess it was back to robbing the mall. He was going to keep this new look. But maybe not the personality. He didn't really like to be mean to people. But maybe he could do that only once in a while.

He decided he needed to go home and get some rest so he'll be prepared for tonight. But first a quick stop at Yugi's since the gang was having a sleep over; they invited me. But with the plans for tonight and all maybe I should leave after a while. Or do it Sunday night and be in time for school so no one suspects anything, at least from me.

With those thoughts Ryou made his way to Yugi's house.

Me: I have too many ideas does Ryou do it that night or the next and stay at Yugi's house. Then when he does do it does he get caught or doesn't he. If he does get caught does Bakura bail him or not. If he doesn't and he goes after Kaiba Corp Should he get caught or shouldn't he. If he does is it by the police or Kaiba himself?

Bakura: My head hurts now!

Me: Then stop thinking

Bakura: That works

Me: Now then people please review and tell me which direction I should do for Ryou stay at yugi's or not. Get caught or not. This like this and tell why I should do that. Ok and whoever ideas I choose (and it can be multiple people) I'll mentioned them and congratulate them and stuff like that. Thank you 3 DETAILED reviews is all I ask!


End file.
